Frostbitten Nose
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: /"Y-you're scarf?" "I can't have you getting cold, now can I?" "I-ah! What are you doing!"/ A sweet moment happens when Lucy complains she's cold walking home with Natsu. A little snow never hurt anyone, now did it? NaLu oneshot


**It's simply just fluff. O/O fluff is amazing.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**XxXx**

"Argh!" Lucy screamed, flying backwards into Natsu who was powering up his fire dragon roar, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you okay?" Happy called from his position behind the pillar. His blue ear poked out from the edge of the column.

The fire mage stood, helping Lucy up, as she smoothed out her shirt. A faint blush covered her cheeks, but she pulled out her gate keys, selecting Loke's.

The bandit chuckled, his telekinetic magic flaring around him, throwing a large blunt object at the two. Natsu snarled, punching through the object, burning it away into ashes.

Lucy held the key out in front of her, "Open the gate of the lion, Leo!" Loke appeared in front of her, a smirk on his face, his arms crossed. He assessed the situation and glanced at Natsu.

Flames coated every inch of his body, his eyes flaring, "You can throw me around all you want, but never throw my friends around." He lunged at the man, and Loke gave Lucy a helpless look.

"I don't think you really need me." He eyed her outfit, "Nice choice, Lucy. I'll see you later, remember, I'll always be there when you need me." He disappeared, leaving Lucy flustered. She rolled her eyes and yanked out her whip, getting ready for an attack.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu yelled, the flames licking at his feet as he kicked the bandit in the face, knocking him through the wall. He nicked his jaw with his hand, a large grin on his face, "That was easy."

She belted her whip, placing her hands on her hips, "Can we go get the jewels from the client now?" Natsu nodded.

"I'll walk you home." He said, taking her by the elbow as he led them out, Happy perched on his shoulder.

**XxXx**

Lucy shivered, rubbing at her arms vigorously, sneezing. "Natsu, why did you insist we go on a job today?" Snow floated down past her, packing against the already calf high piles. She was dressed in a mini-skirt, grey leg warmers and a deep V-neck long sleeved shirt, dark purple in colour. Her shoes were black boots with a modest heel.

"Why didn't you wear warmer clothes?" Natsu asked cheerfully, his fingers laced behind his head, strutting along next to her. He was dressed like usual, his black vest undone, white pants and his signature scarf.

"Like you're dressed any better!" Lucy retorted, her teeth chattering loudly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and he didn't even look affected by the cold. Damn him and his fire magic.

Natsu chuckled, "She's just a complainer." He was speaking to Happy, the little blue cat hovering above Natsu's head.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, flying a head, "Lucy, I'm going in your house!" He darted into the building, still six blocks a head. Lucy frowned, sneezing again.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, his grin slipping a little, the concern in his voice evident. Lucy shook her head, her lips turning a pale shade of violet, her cheeks taking on the same hue. She was afraid to speak, those horrid chattering sounds coming from her mouth. "Lucy…"

She curled into herself; trying to draw in heat from the limited space her body was covered. Her foot caught in a raised stone, her body flailing and she found herself spiralled into the snow. Lucy's body froze, everything going numb. She'd let out a shriek when she fell and Natsu stared at her for a moments breath before he burst out laughing.

Lucy rolled over to face the orange sky, mixed with shades of pink, gold and red. The street lamps were flickering on as she lay there, trying to find the strength in her muscles.

She felt the world spin around her as she was lifted out of the bank. Lucy was set down in front of Natsu, observing as he leisurely unravelled his scarf. He hooked it around her neck, covering the golden locks, fastening it securely, immediately warming her neck.

"Y—you're scarf?" Lucy questioned, blushing, her face an odd combination of hot and cold. She couldn't feel it, but she was aware her cheeks were hot.

Natsu smiled softly, "I can't have you cold, now can I?" He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her body against his, Natsu's warm lips pressed against her nose.

"I—ah! What are you doing?!" Lucy protested, but she didn't move away from him. She managed to curl her fingers into his vest, despite how cold they were.

Natsu's breathing was steady, heating up his body temperature a tad, trying to warm her up. "Your nose is cold." Lucy didn't say anything, leaning closer to him.

His fingers brushed against her cheek, cupping the frigid flesh. "Your whole face is."

Lucy sighed, "Natsu…" Lucy couldn't believe she was giving into his antics, but she just felt so good. He was making her feel special, like she was his. However, even with as much as he was trying to warm her up, she was still cold.

In spite of that, Natsu planted his lips on hers, and Lucy squealed, but quickly gave into his kiss. Before she could kiss back, Natsu broke it, "Now you're all warmed up."

"I—idiot." Lucy blushed, pressing her face against his chest. Natsu held her in silence, his heart beat strong and somewhat loud.

"So I did it, right?" Natsu's voice broke the peaceful serenity Lucy was given.

"Did what?" She inquired, baffled by the sudden mood change.

Natsu tiled his head, a curious expression on his face, "You were cold, right? That means it was Gray's fault! So I warmed you up, therefore beating him." Lucy blinked. "You hear that Gray! I won!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy laughed. He gave her a curious expression, half wondering why she was laughing, but his eyes still shone with the pride that he won.

Lucy finished her giggles, beaming, "I thought you were walking me home?" Natsu nodded, eager, taking her hand and led her to the house, her frostbite completely gone, replaced with a burning warmth. Maybe Natsu wasn't that much of an idiot.

"Is winter cold, Lucy?"

Or not…

**So that was my little cute, fluffy oneshot. I have a few multi-chaptered stories planned, so look forward to that. Also, I pretty much can work with any pairing in FT, so if you have any requests, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do, although if I already have something planned for said pairing, I'll let you know. Have a great day and drop a review if you feel so inclined to!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
